sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Soren Rosendahl (Second Chances)
Name: Soren Rosendahl Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Reading, theology, linguistics '''Appearance: Standing at 6'1", Soren presents a rather scarecrow like appearance due to his gaunt frame and weight of 145 pounds. This impression is unfortunately accentuated by his stringy, shoulder length blond hair, thin face, deep set blue eyes and pointed nose. His skin is also rather pale, with spots of acne scattered around his face. He prefers to avoid showy or fancy looking clothes, choosing instead to wear simple flat coloured shirts and jeans. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a pale blue t-shirt with black jeans and white sneakers, as usual. Biography: Soren was born on January 16, 1999 to first-generation immigrants Michael and Anna Rosendahl. At his birth, his parents decided to name him Soren, after his paternal grandfather. From an early age, Soren has been a lover of the written word. Almost as soon as he learned to read, his parents supplied him with books of all sorts to read. While his favourite books were fantasy stories, he read from many genres, often coming back from the library with almost too many books for his little arms to carry. His parents emigrated to America shortly before Soren was born, due to a job opportunity offered by the firm that his father worked for. Both fluent Danish speakers, they have managed to pass on the knowledge to their son. However, both recognizing that being able to speak English is an essential skill to survive in the United States, they waited until after he had learned to speak English to begin a concentrated effort to teach him his second language. As such, Soren speaks both English and Danish, though his Danish is tinged with a slight English accent. The experience of learning two languages fired Soren's interest in the hobby of learning languages. After several years of waffling on which language to learn, he settled on Latin, due to its use in the writings of many theologians and philosophers. His parents, both practicing Christians, have managed to instill the same faith in their son. Perhaps due to his academic nature, he has developed a strong interest in the study of theology. This meshes well with his other interests, as many theology writers devote much examination to particularities of the languages the Bible was written in, a subject that particularly fascinated Soren. Overall, his faith is a very important part of his life, and he is a regular churchgoer as well as a member of the Christian student group at his school. He takes his religion very seriously and aims to go to a seminary after he graduates high school. Due to his strict adherence to the text of the Bible, he maintains a distaste for lies and deception. His relationship with his family is fairly normal for a boy his age. As his mother is a homemaker, he has grown up much closer to her than his father, though he does love them both equally. Throughout his school career, his parents have put constant pressure on him to succeed, leading him to become rather anxious and high-strung, personality-wise. Despite the stress that they have caused him, he does not bear any ill will towards his parents for this. As his parents' only child, he feels that he has a duty to not disappoint them with a lack of achievement. While his parents are unaware of the exact depth of his sense of duty, they appreciate his efforts and are very proud of his academic accomplishments, particularly his grades. Unfortunately, this pressure has lead to several severe panic attacks during tests and assignments which has one several occasions prevented him from getting the grade that he wanted. Despite this, he hasn't felt the need to tell his family about this problem, viewing it as another challenge that he must overcome on his own. For the most part, his experiences with school have been positive. He has done very well in terms of grades, and has managed to maintain a small circle of friends throughout his time at P.J. Hobbs. He generally maintains a polite and friendly attitude to those around him and is generally thought of as a nice person by his peers at school. Despite being somewhat introverted, he seems to get along fine socially, both at school and with his friends from church. His favourite classes are English and other writing courses, and while he isn't much of a fan of the sciences, he works hard at them nevertheless. Advantages: Soren is very committed and hard-working, shown by his ability to dedicate himself to his very intensive studying. When he sets a goal for himself, he focuses himself like a laser on the target, to the extent of ignoring everything else in his way. His pleasant disposition might aid him in making allies. Disadvantages: Soren is a very nervous and anxious young man, and prone to panicking when under a lot of stress. In addition, he reacts very badly to failure, and has a dislike for asking for assistance, which could cause a lot of problems for him in a high stress situation like SOTF. His unwillingness to lie would also hamper his performance in by preventing him from using deception to achieve his goals. Original Profile: '''Soren Rosendahl (TV2) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 24 --- Designated Weapon: Colt .357 King Cobra Conclusion: Boy prone to panicking, the size of that gun. I know how this story ends. The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Skraal Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Saachi Nidal 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt .357 King Cobra (designated weapon, to Jason Andrews) '''Allies: 'Tessa Blackridge 'Enemies: 'Jason Andrews, Saachi Nidal '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Soren had found an open pit in the tar pits area, and was trying to throw away his weapon to remove the temptation of committing violent sin, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and he began to break down. He was found by Jason Andrews and Paris Ardennes, the latter approached Soren to offer him verbal encouragement, and a hand up, which Soren gratefully took. The former was far less friendly, keeping his distance and staying standoffish until he suddenly barged in between Jason and Paris, holding Soren at bladepoint and demanding the gun. Soren offered it while Paris seemed unaware or unwilling to address the problem head on, until Jason demanded more and Paris attacked Jason with a tackle. Soren began to run in a panic, even as he realized he was abandoning his friend. He ran in a panic all the way to one of the tunnel entrances, ducking inside before his higher reasoning kicked in once more, and guilt and horror consumed him, he was paralyzed for a while until he heard Tessa Blackridge wandering outside, having heard him. He welcomed the distraction, and hesitantly presented himself to her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Soren, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *The Trees and the Bramble Second Chances V2: *The Land of Shadow *The Sickness Unto Death *That Sound is Your Soul Stirring *Or Te! *That's So Ravine *Flotsam and Jetsam *There and Back Again Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Soren Rosendahl. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances